YOLO
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: The angels, along with new angel Amos, filling in for Andrew, help a businessman and another businesswoman after a terrible shooting. They help them see God's purpose for their lives and bring hope and comfort to a terrible situation.


Monica walked down the large, dirt road. She had been an angel for all her existence, helping people on Earth with difficult problems. She had recently become promoted from caseworker to supervisor. Although, at one point, she had almost fallen from grace, God did not want His angels to be imperfect in human form any longer. He had them experience human doubt, sorrow, anger, pride, and prejudice so that they could help humans with the experiences through these feelings. This was going to be an assignment where Monica was glad she had experienced these feelings.

Tess stood with Gloria, waiting for her.

"Oh, Tess," Monica said, "I'm so glad the Father has us working together again!"

"Oh baby," Tess said, "I'm just here to delegate the assignment. You have to instruct Gloria on what to do next. Oh, and there's someone I'd like you to meet."

A young man with blondish-brown hair came up to them.

"Hi," he said with a smile, as he extended his hand, "My name's Amos. I'm part-time caseworker, part-time angel of death."

"Amos is the new angel of death on the block," Tess said, "The Father has put Andrew on another assignment along with Adam.

"Is Amos prepared to help humans find their way home to God?" Monica asked.

"Yep," Amos said, "I am. Andrew was my mentor. He trained me on how to handle these situations."

"He's gonna have ta be, baby," Tess said, "because unfortunately, this assignment is gonna see a whole lot of lives lost."

"But it never truly is lost, right?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, it is," Tess said, "only if the person doesn't have the Lord in their life."

"That's why we must point our assignments towards God's amazing love!" Monica said, "And give them chance to form a relationship with His Son before it's too late."

Later, the angels were in front of a man who looked menacing. He dropped an armband in the trash. Monica picked it up.

"YOLO?" Monica asked, puzzled as she read the inscription.

"You Only Live Once." Gloria said, "it's a common saying around kids today."

"But that's not the truth," Tess said, "everybody's gonna spend Eternity somewhere, and they don't need to live wild, they need to honor God and live for Him! And that's your job to point them in the right direction."

"Before someone makes a decision that will cost many lives." Amos said.

OPENING

_When you walk_

_Down the Road_

_Heavy Burden_

(STARRING ROMA DOWNEY)

_And heavy load_

_I will rise _

_And I will walk with you_

(with VALERIE BERTINELLI)

_Walk with you_

_Till the sun don't even shine_

_Walk with you_

_Every time_

(And DELLA REESE as Tess)

_I tell ya, I'll walk with you_

_(Walk with you)_

_Believe me, I'll walk with you_

"YOLO"

Written by: TouchedbyaMunster

With Special Guest: JESSE MCCARTNEY as "Amos"

Guest Starring: KEVIN SORBO as Robert

BARBARA HERSHEY as Susan

Gloria and Monica walked into a crowded office building.

"Remember Gloria," Monica said, "you're the new secretary. Your assignment is to…file papers until God tells you to minister to your given assignment."

"Who is my assignment?" Gloria asked.

"That man over there." Monica said, motioning to a man in a business suit. "His name's Robert."

"He looks like your average human male," Gloria said, "tall, dark, professional; my type of assignment."

"Remember Gloria," Monica said, "it's not the outward appearance, but the inside that counts. Man looks at the outward appearance, but God sees the intentions of the heart."

"Well, what do angels see?" Gloria asked.

"Angels are supposed to, kind of, bridge the gap. We are trying to show humans how to look at themselves and their fellow man the way God views them; fallen creatures, yet made in His image, to one day be perfect and blameless in His sight, for those that trust in Him." Monica said.

Meanwhile, Robert was filing papers in his cubicle.

_(Chime)_

"Hello," Gloria said, approaching him with a smile. "My name's Gloria. I had heard that you were looking to acquire a part-time assistant."

"Gloria, nice to meet you," Robert said, shaking her hand, "My name's Robert. You can call me Bob. I am looking for an assistant. Do you think you would be right for this line of work?"

"I can type 780 words per minute, file papers according to however you deem appropriate and can memorize any given set of instructions word for word. I'm friendly, and enjoy helping others." Gloria said cheerfully.

"You'll be a great fit for this position," Rob said.

"What do you want me to do first?" Gloria asked.

"Well, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?" Robert asked.

"Sure," Gloria said, "I have a friend who makes a great cup of coffee. Be right back."

Gloria went outside to the coffee area.

"You're doing well so far, Gloria!" Monica said.

"Oh, Monica," Gloria said, "glad you're here. Care to make me a cup?"

"No Gloria," Monica said, "this is your assignment; you have to do the work. Besides, I've got me own."

She raised a mug in the air as she took a sip.

"Alright," Gloria said, "see you later!"

"If you need me, I'll be in the department store down the street!" Monica said.

Gloria went back to give the man his coffee.

"Here you go," she said with a smile.

"You didn't run into your friend out there, did you?" Robert asked.

"Well, actually, yes," Gloria said, "but she didn't touch your coffee. She was just motivating me to do a good job."

"Well, I can say her motivation's helping so far." Robert said with a smile.

Meanwhile, down the street, an older woman was taking inventory in a clothing store.

_(Chime)_

"Hello," Monica said, "My name is Monica. I can see you could use a little help."

"I'm doing fine, Monica," the woman said, "My name's Susan, by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you, Susan!" Monica said, as she shook her hand. "I couldn't help but notice you haven't been getting a lot of business lately."

"Would you care to purchase anything?" Susan asked.

"I've been in the mood for a new wardrobe, as of late." Monica said.

Monica came out with a green, sleeveless dress and green high heels.

"My, you certainly seem proud of your nationality," Susan said, "Love your accent, by the way."

"Thank you," Monica said, "despite appearances, I'm not actually from Ireland."

"Oh?" Susan asked, "Where are you from?"

"Let's just say it's somewhere very far away and leave it at that, ok?" Monica said, "Ireland will always hold a special place in my heart, though. It was where my Father gave me my first job."

"I can tell your father must be involved in international affairs," Susan said, "and you help him, I assume?"

"Oh yes," Monica said, "Wherever He leads me, I follow in His footsteps."

"Quite the obedient daughter," Susan said, "I wish my son was like you, he could learn a thing or two."

"You have a son?" Monica asked.

"Yes, but he's not really a part of my family much anymore," Susan said, "he's gotten into some trouble with the law in recent years. I had to pay his bail once too often. I told him if he gets thrown in the slammer again, I won't be bailing him out!"

"I'm sure that you must love him," Monica said.

"I don't want to bother you with trivial matters of my life, Monica," Susan said, as she changed the subject, "you wanted a job here, didn't you? Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

Monica smiled, as they continued to fold clothes.

Gloria and Robert were continuing their work at the office.

Tess came in.

"Mr. Roth," she said, "I need you to file these papers immediately. I'm the new supervisor. My name is Tess, and I'll be monitoring your activities, as well as the activities of your new intern."

"Hi Tess!" Gloria said.

Tess glared at her.

"I mean, hello ma'am!" she said, "I'm not really an intern; I'm just Robert's assistant for now."

"Well, I'm the supervisor, and I say you're the intern." Tess said, "congratulations Mr. Roth, on the new addition to the staff."

She left the room.

"Thank you," Rob said. "Hey Gloria, would you care to go out for a bite to eat, and maybe a couple of drinks. I know this great bar a couple blocks down."

"Oh, that would be great!" Gloria said, "although purely professional, of course."

"Of course!" Rob said.

They got a taxi and went down the street to Angel's Wings Bar, located across the street from Susan's dress store.

Gloria and Robert walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Hey barkeep!" Robert called, "get us a couple of scotches on the rocks!"

"I would prefer to drink apple juice!" Gloria said, "I'm not a big alcohol consumer.

"You got it!" the barkeeper said. It was Amos!

"Amos!" Gloria said, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my new job." Amos said.

"You know him?" Robert asked.

"Robert, I'd like you to meet my friend, Amos." Gloria said.

"Pleased to meet you," Amos said, as he shook his hand.

"Same here!" Robert said, "you sure know a lot of people!"

"I get around!" Gloria said. "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh, nothing special," Robert said, "I enjoy long walks in the park, and curling up by the fire with a good book. It may sound hokey, but it's what I like."

"Nothing hokey about it at all!" Gloria said. "What do you say we get a bite to eat now? I hear they have a great prime rib here!"

"A studious-looking intern who likes prime rib and apple juice," Robert said, "I never would've thought it."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Mr. Roth." Gloria said with a smile.

"Oh, waiter," Robert said, "we'd like that little booth by the window, if you wouldn't mind."

"Certainly, Sir." the waiter said, as he sat them down. "Would you care for menus of tonight's entrees?

"That would be lovely." Gloria said, "Thank you very much and God bless you!"

The waiter left.

"I didn't hear him sneeze." Robert said.

"Oh, I always like to say that," Gloria said, "to remind people of how God loves them and truly gives them everything they need."

"I'm not much of a religious man." Robert said.

"That's ok," Gloria said, "I don't want to push God down your throat, but when God does show up in your life, Mr. Roth, and He will, He will do marvelous and great things that you never would've expected!"

Suddenly, they hear a hostess's muffled shout, "Hey, you can't come in here! Uggh!" They see the hostess on the ground, unconscious, and a man with a military firearm and a bullet-proof suit.

"Oh dear!" Gloria said.

He started shooting.

"OH MY GOSH!" someone yelled.

"GOD PLEASE SAVE US!" screamed another.

Bullets went flying and blood was everywhere. Amos showed up in angelic form along with several other death angels. The shooter pointed the gun at himself and shot.

Gloria was devastated.

"Rob! Robert! Are you ok?" she asked.

She saw Robert lying unconscious with a bullet wound in the leg.


End file.
